militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ali İhsan Sâbis
|birth_date= |death_date= |birth_place= Constantinople (Istanbul), Ottoman Empire |death_place= Istanbul, Turkey |placeofburial= Zincirlikuyu Mezarlığı |image= AISabis.jpg |caption= Ali Ihsan Bey |allegiance= |branch= |serviceyears= Ottoman: 1902–1919 Turkey: September 25, 1921 – June 22, 1922 |rank=Orgeneral |commands= 1st division of the General headquarters, Chief of Staff of the Second Army, XIII Corps (deputy), General Reserve of the Third Army, XI Corps (deputy), 1st Expeditionary Force, IX Corps, XIII Corps, IV Corps, Sixth Army First Army |unit= |battles=Balkan Wars First World War War of Independence |laterwork=Member of the GNAT (Afyonkarahisar) }} Ali İhsan Sâbis (1882–1957) was the commander for the Sixth Army of the Ottoman Empire. After the war he was exiled to Malta by the British occupation forces. After returning to Turkey, he was appointed to the commandship of the First Army of Turkey . But shortly before the battle of Dumlupınar, he retired. World War I In 1918, his army was defeated by the joint British-Indian armies and he surrendered the remains of the 6th Army in October 1918 at the Battle of Sharqat, allowing the British to occupy Mosul which was in violation to the Mondoros ceasefire agreement signed between the British and Ottoman Empires a few days earlier. Armenian Genocide Ali Ihsan is also known for his role in the Armenian Genocide. While carrying his duties as commander of the 51st division, the Armenians that belonged to those units were murdered outright. When he took command of the 4th army, Ali Ihsan played a crucial role in the forceful exhaustion and starvation of Armenians, which accounted for the lives of tens and thousands. According to the German foreign ministry: "General A. Ihsan countless times and purposefully let the Germans know that he would not allow a single Armenian stay alive in his command zone." He bragged to German officers that "he had killed Armenians with his own hands" (rühmte sich mit eigener Hand Armenier getötet zu haben). In the archives of the French foreign ministry: "Ali Ihsan Paşa, formerly the Commander of the Army Corps stationed at Van, entered Tabriz at the end of June 1918 in the capacity of Commander-in-Chief of the Ottoman Forces in Azerbaijan...In an address to an Armenian delegation he said approximately the following: 'Let it be known that during my entry into Khoi I had the Armenians of the area massacred, without distinction of age and sex ...' A few days later, during a reception of the Armenian Prelate Mgr. Nerses, the Paşa told him: 'I had a half a million of your coreligionists massacred. I can offer you a cup of tea.'" See also *List of high-ranking commanders of the Turkish War of Independence *List of Commanders of the First Army of Turkey References External links Category:1882 births Category:1957 deaths Category:People from Istanbul Category:Democrat Party (Turkey, 1946–61) politicians Category:Deputies of Afyonkarahisar Category:Ottoman Army generals Category:Turkish Army generals Category:Ottoman military personnel of the Balkan Wars Category:Ottoman military personnel of World War I Category:Turkish military personnel of the Greco-Turkish War (1919–22) Category:Commanders of the First Army of Turkey Category:Armenian Genocide perpetrators Category:Malta exiles Category:Ottoman Imperial School of Military Engineering alumni Category:Ottoman Military College alumni Category:Burials at Zincirlikuyu Cemetery